Apparatuses that display a map on a screen of a display (map display apparatuses), such as navigation devices, have been put to practical use. Most of the map display apparatuses are capable of scrolling a map displayed on a display in response to an operation performed by the user, and various techniques concerning map scrolling have been proposed accordingly.
For example, Patent Document 1 given below discloses a navigation device capable of scrolling a map along an expected travel route (navigation route) to a destination. When a map of a specific place appears during the map scrolling, the navigation device in Patent Document 1 reduces the scrolling speed such that the information on the place is easily visible to the user. Patent Document 2 given below discloses a technique for enabling easy scrolling along an expected travel route in a manner to scroll a map faster in a direction along the expected travel route than in other directions.
Patent Document 3 given below discloses a navigation device that has the function of exerting a reaction force on an operation lever (a resistance force caused by a tilted operation lever in returning to its original position). According to Patent Document 3, a reaction force is exerted on the operation lever in response to the user's attempt to scroll a map containing an expected travel route in a direction deviating from the expected travel route. This technique facilitates scrolling along the expected travel route through the use of the operation lever.
In addition, a touch panel apparatus with a touch panel that conveys a tactile sense (texture) such as a sense of slipperiness or roughness is known (Non-Patent Document 1 given below).